A House made of Cards
by verytic
Summary: Park Jimin dan Moon Yoonsil adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama. Namun, perlahan-lahan Yoonsil terus melihat akhir dari hubungan mereka. Jimin mengerti, tapi kenapa dia tidak dapat berhenti? Seperti orang bodoh, mereka membangun rumah dari kartu... JIMIN (BTS) X OC FANFIC


HOUSE OF CARDS

Characters : Park Jimin, Moon Yoonsil

Genre : angst, romance, drama, possesive-boyfriend

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Park Jimin © BigHit Entertaiment. OC, My Story © verytic

Prakata :

Jimin mengerti. Dia tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun, hari demi hari dia tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Dia ingin berhenti. Dia tidak mengerti caranya. Luka terbentuk dalam hatinya. Semua hanya karena mereka tidak mengerti. Yoonsil berusaha mempertahankannya. Seperti menyusun sebuah kartu satu per satu, menjadi seperti bangunan. Hanya ada satu hal yang akan terjadi ketika terjadi goncangan. Kartu-kartu itu akan terjatuh.

Jimin atau Yoonsil, salah satu dari mereka harus menghentikannya.

"Jimin, kumohon, biarkan aku pergi..." Dia menangis

Dia berusaha memohon, "Tenang, Yoonsil, tolong tenanglah sejenak."

"Kamu sudah mengerti, Jimin. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini."

Jimin memegang tangannya, "Tolong, tetap bersamaku sebentar saja."

"Jimin, why?" Dia meneteskan air mata. Dia menangis.

"Yoonsil, kau tau aku tak bisa tanpamu?"

Yoonsil terdiam. Dia tau ini melelahkan. Dia tau ini sia-sia. Hubungan yang sangat buruk ini hanya mengikatnya. Dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk lari. Mereka berdua terikat oleh sebuah rantai. Dan, Yoonsil tau satu hal, bahwa yang memasang rantai itu adalah Jimin.

Dia berbisik, "I've loved you."

* * *

Chapter 1 _ end

 _Dia melakukannya lagi._

 _Dia menangis lagi di atas ranjang itu..._

"Selamat pagi," katanya.

Sebuah ucapan yang sudah sering mereka katakan setiap harinya. Sebagai pasangan yang sudah tinggal bersama tentunya itu bukan lagi hal yang aneh. Mereka sudah melakukan segalanya bersama. Di tempat ini, di sebuah apartement mewah yang mereka tempati. Terletak di tengah kota, yaitu Seoul, mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama. Semua itu tidak pernah mudah. Mereka berdua mengalami banyak tantangan. Mereka mengerti.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Kau bisa mandi terlebih dahulu, Jimin," katanya sambil melihat Jimin yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Dia tersenyum melihat seorang perempuan yang berada di hadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang, "Kenapa kau begitu terlihat terburu-buru, Yoon-ah?"

Dia terkejut, "Kau tau, Jimin-ah. Aku harus menyelesaikan proyekku. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan ini." Yoonsil kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jimin.

Namun, ketika dia berbalik, dia terpaku melihat laki-laki di depannya. Tatapannya, dia mengerti sekali. Tatapan yang selalu membuatnya ingin berlari. Yoonsil hanya bisa terpaku ketika Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Situasi ini selalu terjadi. Yoonsil tidak pernah bisa menolak laki-laki yang berada di depannya. Walaupun dia berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukkan laki-laki itu, dia sudah tau bahwa Jimin tidak akan mengalah begitu saja.

"Yoon-ah. Aku sudah tau," bisiknya.

Sekejap jantungnya hampir berhenti, dan tanpa sadar Yoonsil langsung mendorong Jimin dengan gerak cepat. Yoonsil mulai berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Dia mengambil tas yang sudah dia siapkan di atas sofa sebelumnya. Dia berjalan dengan sangat cepat menuju pintu depan sambil berkata tanpa menghadap kepada Jimin yang mungkin saat ini menatapnya, "Aku akan pulang agak malam kali ini. Aku juga sudah memasak makanan lebih di kulkas. Kau bisa memanaskannya nanti malam."

Yoonsil kemudian memakai sepatunya dan membuka pintu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika Jimin tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Di saat itulah, Yoonsil menyadari satu hal. Jimin masih sangat marah. Yoonsil tidak dapat menutupi wajahnya yang sangat ketakutan ketika Jimin hanya berdiri di depannya. Dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Kemaren malam, dia melakukannya lagi padanya. Yoonsil tidak mengerti harus berapa lama lagi dia bertahan. Berapa lama lagi dia harus melakukan sandiwara?

"Yoon-ah, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Jimin tersenyum menyeringai.

Yoonsil hanya terdiam. Rantai yang mengikatnya seakan-akan di tarik kencang oleh Jimin. Haruskah dia selalu mengalami hal ini setiap harinya? Yoonsil ingin berhenti. Dia ingin menangis. Dia ingin melepaskan rantai itu. Dia ingin menyadarkan dirinya, bahwa Jimin tidak bisa melakukan ini.

Yoonsil membuang wajahnya dan menarik tangannya. Dia berhasil lepas dari genggaman Jimin, "Aku benar-benar terburu-buru, Jimin. Kalau tidak ada hal lain yang kamu ingin bicarakan padaku, aku pergi dulu." Dengan penuh keberanian, Yoonsil membuka pintu dan pergi keluar dari apartement itu. Dia berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Jimin.

Sudah berapa tahun mereka menjalani ini? Sepertinya sudah cukup lama. Mereka berdua mengenal satu sama lain ketika adanya pertemuan bisnis antar perusahaan. Mereka adalah anak muda yang cukup sukses. Sampai akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat mereka begitu cocok satu sama lain. Mereka termasuk orang-orang yang kesepian dan penuh luka.

Jimin mempunyai jabatan yang cukup penting di kantornya. Sementara, Yoonsil masih seorang karyawan biasa yang berusaha menaikkan jabatannya. Awalnya mereka saling menopang satu sama lain, tapi semua berupa ketika Jimin mendapatkan jabatan yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Dia menjadi manager di kantor. Sejak saat itu, Jimin memutuskan untuk mengajak Yoonsil untuk tinggal bersama. Pertama, dia menolak, tapi akhirnya Yoonsil menyetujuinya.

Mungkin, ataukah tidak, tapi Yoonsil yakin, Jimin mendapat begitu banyak tekanan di kantornya. Mereka baru saja tinggal bersama selama setahun. Namun, suasana apartement itu mulai berubah sejak mereka memutuskan untuk bersatu. Jimin tidak dapat menahan dirinya hari itu. Dan, kemudian, hari-hari selanjutnya itu semua terus berlanjut. Kenapa Yoonsil tidak berusaha menghentikannya?

Karena dia masih mengingat tatapan Jimin malam itu. Seakan-akan berbisik dengan begitu lembut, "Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ya, disaat itulah, Jimin memasangkan rantai. Tempat itu menjadi sebuah kartu, yang bisa saja roboh kapan saja.

—

"Yoonsil-ssi, bagaimana proposalmu?" tanya salah satu atasannya.

"Sudah saya kerjakan pak." Yoonsil mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dari mejanya.

"Ok, apakah kamu sudah memperbaiki bagian-bagian yang aku beritahu sebelumnya?" tanyanya kembali.

"Sudah pak."

"Sudah minta Taehyung untuk memeriksakannya untukmu?"

"Sudah pak," Yoonsil menjawab lagi.

Atasannya hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berkata, "Kamu bisa memberikan proposal itu."

Yoonsil tersenyum melihat atasanya, dengan senangnya dia menundukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih, pak."

"Semoga sukses. Saya tau kau selalu menjadi karyawan yang rajin."

5 tahun, ya, sudah selama itu Yoonsil bekerja di perusahaan tersebut. Orang-orang yang berada di tempatnya memiliki potensi yang begitu besar. Mereka sangat berbeda dengannya yang hanya berhasil lulus dari kampus yang tidak mempunyai nama dengan IPK pas-pasan. Mungkin bisa dibilang adalah sebuah keberuntungan untuk Yoonsil bisa bekerja di tempat ini. Apalagi sekarang, dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membuat sebuah proposal yang bisa menjadi kesempatan untuknya naik jabatan.

Dengan perasaan senang yang meluap-luap, Yoonsil berjalan menuju ruang manager. Dia mempunyai harapan besar untuk ini. Dia mengetok pintunya sebelum masuk ke dalam. Gugup, itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Yoonsil sekarang, "Permisi, pak. Saya ingin memberikan proposal saya."

"Yoon-ah." Panggil pria itu dengan nada akrab.

Tentu saja, Yoonsil mengenalnya. Namun, dia tau ini adalah kantor, tempat kerja, dimana orang yang ada di hadapannya ini mempunyai jabatan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghormati orang ini walaupun mereka sudah saling kenal satu sama lain. Namanya, Jinyoung, seorang pria muda berumur 32 tahun yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari Yoonsil. Mereka saling mengenal ketika Yoonsil mulai bekerja di perusahaan itu. Dalam waktu hanya 5 tahun, Jinyoung menjadi lebih sukses dari yang Yoonsil kira.

"Maaf pak, tapi saya ingin mengajukan proposal saja. Saya minta waktunya." Yoonsil berusaha serius.

Namun, Jinyoung hanya tertawa kecil melihat Yoonsil yang begitu gugup, "Duduklah dulu, Yoon-ah. Kenapa dengan wajah serius seperti itu?"

"Jinyoung, kita tidak sedang berada di luar. Aku adalah bawahan dan kamu atasan. Kamu tau itu," kata Yoonsil yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Yoonsil kemudian duduk dan memberikan proposal kepada Jinyoung, "Bacalah, dan bantu aku."

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum dan mengambil proposal itu. Dia tidak melihatnya tapi meletakkannya bersama dokumen lain yang berada di kirinya. Dia kemudian menatap ke arah Yoonsil, "Aku akan melihatnya nanti. Sekarang, bagaimana jawabanmu atas proposalku padamu?"

Yoonsil terkejut mendengar perkataannya, "Jinyoung, aku sudah menegaskannya padamu. Kau harus tau bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Iya, iya, aku tau. Aku tetap tidak terima dia bisa saja mengambilmu dariku, padahal aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dulu," ucapnya.

Lelah mendengar perkataan itu lagi, Yoonsil langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Tolong dipertimbangkan lagi proposal saya, pak." Dia menundukkan kepalanya, lalu berbalik.

Sebelum Yoonsil sempat keluar dari ruangan, "Malam ini, temani aku makan lagi, Yoon-ah."

"Baiklah, tapi kamu yang traktir aku kali ini."

Ya, Yoonsil selalu keluar bersama Jinyoung setiap malamnya. Namun, dia tau mereka berdua hanya sebatas teman. Dia tidak memikirkan hubungannya dengan Jinyoung lebih dari itu. Dia tau membatasi dirinya, tapi sepertinya Jimin tidak bisa. Jinyoung adalah temannya. Dia telah menolongnya begitu banyak sejak dia hidup di Seoul sendirian. Hari-hari Yoonsil tidak pernah mudah. Jinyoung selalu membantunya, tidak peduli seberapa terpuruknya dia saat ini.

"Kau tau, kau terlihat semakin lelah hari demi hari," kata Jinyoung.

Yoonsil meminum alkohol pertamanya untuk hari ini, "Aku sedang berjuang menaikkan jabatanku, pak manager."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Yoon-ah," katanya sambil menatap Yoonsil.

Dia meminum segelas lagi, "Hmph." Yoonsil meletakkan gelasnya. Berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil jas beserta tasnya. "Aku sudah menemanimu minum, Jinyoung. Jadi, saatnya aku pulang."

Sebelum Yoonsil bisa melangkah, "Apa kamu ingin tetap seperti itu, Yoonsil?"

"Jinyoung, hentikan itu. Aku harus percaya padanya," ucapnya sambil meninggalkan.

Jinyoung berkata-kata lagi, "Kamu hanya membohongi dirimu."

Yoonsil sudah mengerti akan hal itu. Dia sudah tau tanpa harus ada orang lain menjelaskan padanya. Sudah begitu banyak air mata mengalir dari matanya hanya untuk membuang pikirannya akan kebenaran itu. Yoonsil bukanlah wanita yang dengan mudahnya meninggalkan orang yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Kenapa dia memutuskan untuk tidak bersama Jinyoung? Ketika mereka putus nanti pasti hubungan yang baik itu akan berakhir dengan mudahnya. Dia takut. Kata akhir itu mengerikan baginya.

Langkah yang berat membawa Yoonsil ke apartementnya. Dia berjalan menuju lift untuk menuju lantai atas. Sebelum dia bisa memencet tombol tutup pada lift, seseorang yang dia kenal tiba-tiba berada di luar lift dan berjalan masuk dengan santainya. Dia mengenal orang itu. Pastinya, dia adalah orang yang tinggal bersamanya di apartement itu. Jimin saat ini tepat berada di sampingnya, memencet tombol menuju lantai apartement mereka.

Suasana lift itu hampir begitu sunyi sebelum Jimin memulai perkataannya, "Kau bau alkohol lagi hari ini, Yoon-ah."

Yoonsil memegang tasnya erat-erat mendengar perkataan Jimin, "Ya, aku minum lagi sama teman-teman kantor."

Jimin kemudian tidak menjawabnya lagi. Di saat itu juga, Yoonsil tau apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka berdua masuk ke dalam apartement. Bukanlah suatu kebetulan untuk Jimin bisa tiba-tiba berada di depan lift sebelumnya. Dari kejauhan, sebelum dia memasuki lift, dia sudah menyadari keberadaan Jimin. Maka dari itu, dia berusaha untuk menekan tombol tutup dengan cepat. Perkataan Jinyoung benar, dia hanya berbohong pada dirinya tentang Jimin.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju apartement mereka tapi tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada satu sama lain. Ketika sudah berada tepat di depan pintu, Jimin membuka kan pintu, sambil berkata, "Ayo masuk."

Namun, Yoonsil tidak bergerak. Dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu, menghadap ke lantai karena dia menyadari bahwa kakinya tidak ingin digerakkan. Sebuah tetesan air mata terjatuh ke atas lantai itu, dan Jimin membalikkan badannya.

"Jimin, tolong hentikan ini."

Jimin terkejut melihat ini. Dia berusaha mendekati Yoonsil. Namun, dia berhenti sebelum bisa mengambil tangannya.

Yoonsil mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata berair, "Aku ingin berhenti. Aku takut kepadamu, Jimin."

Kata-kata itu, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia ingin dengar darinya. Dari seorang wanita yang dia cintai, terlalu ia cintai.

Jimin langsung menarik tangannya, membawanya masuk ke dalam. Dengan paksa, Yoonsil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jimin. Dia menatapnya lagi dengan air mata yang berlinang, "Jimin, kumohon, biarkan aku pergi kali ini."

Dari semua hal yang ada di dunia, dia paling tidak sanggup melihat air mata itu. Apalagi, kata-kata permohonan darinya. Dia memeluknya. Berusaha menenangkan perempuan yang ada di hadapannya. Yoonsil menangis dalam pelukannya. Hanya sebuah pelukan erat yang dia lakukan, sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskannya dan menatap wajah Yoonsil. Dia memegang kedua pipinya, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan kemudian menciumnya. Awalnya itu adalah ciuman yang sangat lembut dan penuh kasih. Namun, berakhir menjadi ciuman yang penuh hasrat dan amarah. Yoonsil berusaha mendorong laki-laki yang ada didepannya. Menolak dengan sekuat tenaga ciuman itu.

Hal ini, selalu dilakukannya setiap malam. Seperti sebuah ketakutan, Jimin selalu mencium dan memeluk Yoonsil. Seperti akan roboh setiap saat, Jimin selalu menarik Yoonsil dengan paksa. Dia ingin selalu merasa aman bahwa wanita yang bersama dia saat ini adalah miliknya. Dia terlalu mencintainya, dan menjadi ketakutan. Dia takut ketika wanita itu pergi. Dia ingin terus memanfaatkan kelembutannya.

Tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk melepaskan ciuman itu, Jimin melanjutkannya dengan mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok. Memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam, Jimin menurunkan tangannya semakin ke bawah. Dia membuka ruang napas bagi Yoonsil dengan melepaskan ciuman itu, hanya untuk mencium lehernya. Saat itulah, Yoonsil dengan sekuat tenaga mendorongnya. Dan dia berhasil kali ini, membuat Jimin terpaku.

Yoonsil memberikan wajahnya yang penuh amarah dan kemudian terjatuh ke atas lantai. Dia masih menitikkan air matanya, "Kenapa, Jimin? Apa yang salah denganmu? Apakah ini alasanmu mengajakku tinggal bersamamu? Apakah aku hanya menjadi pemuas hasratmu?"

"Kenapa?!" Yoonsil bertanya lagi menatap laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya.

"Yoon-ah, aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu tentangmu." Jimin menjawab.

"Bohong! Kau melakukan semua ini padaku tiap malam! Kau hanya menganggapku barang! Kau..! Kamu bahkan tidak percaya padaku, Jimin-ah. Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir bahwa kamu tidak menganggap hanya sebuah barang?" Dia semakin nangis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Apakah dia mempengaruhi lagi kali ini, huh?" ucapnya dengan nada marah.

Bagaimana bisa situasinya sekarang berubah? Kenapa Jimin malah bertanya hal seperti itu? Yoonsil hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung. "Jimin, harus berapa kali aku bilang bahwa aku dan dia hanya teman? Aku tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan apa-apa padanya. Kenapa kamu tidak percaya padaku, Jimin? Apa yang kamu takutkan?"

Kata-kata itu menyadarkan Jimin, dia tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Yoonsil dan menatapnya dengan mata yang sedih. "Aku takut kehilanganmu, Yoonsil. Membayangkan kamu tidak berada di sampingku selalu membuatku takut. Melihatmu di hadapanku selalu membuatku hilang kendali. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan bila tanpa kamu."

Yoonsil terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jimin.

Jimin mendekatkan dirinya, berusaha menggapai tangannya, "Aku selalu mencintaimu, Yoon-ah." Dia mengeluskan tanggan Yoonsil terhadap wajahnya, "Kau yang mengangkat aku dari keterpurukanku selama ini. Tetaplah bersamaku, Yoonsil. Walaupun kamu tau, kumohon jangan katakan itu. Tolong jangan katakan bahwa kamu ingin berhenti."

"Jimin..."

Malam itu, menjadi malam yang sangat panjang. Malam yang juga tidak menyelesaikan apapun di antara mereka berdua. Hanya sebuah kesia-siaan yang mereka lakukan. Yoonsil sudah melihat akhir tapi dia tidak ingin mengatakannya. Dia tidak sanggup mendengar kata-kata itu lagi dari Jimin. Dia tau bagaimana dia telah mengangkat Jimin selama ini. Dia terus memberikan kebahagiaannya untuknya tanpa meminta apapun. Cinta, seperti itulah orang memanggilnya. Yoonsil sudah memberikan segalanya untuk Jimin, apalagi yang dia inginkan sampai membuatnya ketakutan.

—

"Yoonsil," panggil Jimin sebelum dia berangkat ke kantor.

Dia berbalik, "Ya?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan kemudian pergi, "Aku pergi dulu."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan."

Walau tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi pada mereka, tapi Yoonsil merasa sedikit lega telah mengatakan apa yang dia sembunyikan selama ini. Kemaren malam, mereka hanya mengakhirinya dengan kesunyian. Tidak peduli berapa lama Yoonsil menunggu jawaban dari Jimin, dia tidak mendapatkan apapun.

Sebuah bel terdengar.

Yoonsil berjalan menuju pintu apartement. Alangkah terkejut melihat beberapa orang dengan pakaian rapi, dan sepertinya mereka orang kantoran. Mereka bertanya kepadanya, "Apakah bener ini kediaman saudara Jimin?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Yoonsil hanya mengangguk.

Orang itu berkata lagi, "Kalau boleh tau kenapa anda bisa berada di sini saat ini?"

Yoonsil terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan tanpa dia mengerti kenapa. Dia menjawab seperti ini dengan ragu, "Eh, aku? Aku temannya."

"Oh begitu. Maaf kelancangan saya tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya. Saya adalah sekretaris saudara Jimin. Orang-orang yang bersama saya ini merupakan bawahan dari saudara Jimin. Sebagai tunangan dari putri perusahaan, kami ingin memberikan beberapa barang untuk saudara Jimin," orang itu menjelaskan.

Dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut itu membuat Yoonsil terpaku di depan pintu. Dia membiarkan orang-orang itu masuk. Yoonsil berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan orang yang mengaku sebagai sekretaris Jimin. Sampai mereka menaruh semua barang ke dalam ruangan, Yoonsil masih berdiri terdiam.

"Itu saja, terima kasih, nona," ucap sang sekretaris.

Sebelum mereka bisa pergi, Yoonsil menahan mereka, "Apa maksudnya tunangan?"

"Jadi begini, Jimin, sudah diputuskan untuk bertunangan dengan putri dari perusahaan kami. Seperti yang dilihat bahwa Jimin memiliki potensi yang besar. Pertunangan ini sudah lama di rencanakan, dan besok sudah di jadwalkan untuk melakukan acara resmi. Seperti itu, nona. Saya mohon undur diri, terima kasih," dia mengakhiri katanya.

Yoonsil menutup pintunya, tidak dapat berpikir dengan normal. Semua ini terlalu cepat untuk terjadi dan telalu cepat untuk dia cerna. Dia berjalan dengan cepat menuju barang-barang yang sebelumnya telah di antarkan oleh orang-orang itu. Dia melihatnya satu persatu. Dia tidak mengira apa yang berada di depan matanya saat ini. Terdapat begitu banyak kartu ucapan atas pertunangannya dengan seseorang wanita yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali.

Tanpa dia sadari, dia menyadari jawaban atas perubahan Jimin selama ini. Dia mengerti sekarang. Amarah, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan timbul dalam hati Yoonsil. Dia mulai menitikkan air matanya. Rasanya seperti memang telah dipermainkan oleh Jimin. Hubungan ini memang seharusnya sudah dihentikan sejak awal. Harusnya Yoonsil berani untuk berhenti. Pada akhirnya, dia merasa bodoh disini. Dia tidak menyadari betapa bodohnya dia.

Rasanya seperti pisau yang ditusukkan kepada dirinya. Yoonsil menangis kembali. Dia tidak punya lagi kebahagiaan yang tersisa. Dia telah memberikan semuanya kepada Jimin. Dia tidak pernah memintanya kembali, karena dia tau pasti dia akan mendapatkannya juga. Namun, kenapa rasanya cinta ini hanya satu arah?

 _Keruntuhan?_

 _Inikah akhirnya?_

 _Jimin, kau juga sudah tau bahwa sudah ada akhir di depan, kan?_

 _Kau egois, Jimin._

—

"Halo, Yoonsil?"

Yoonsil menjawab suara dari handphone nya, "Jinyoung..." Sebuah tangisan yang tak dapat dia tahan.

"Yoonsil?! Ada apa? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya nya penuh khawatir.

"Kau benar tentang segalanya, Jinyoung. Aku terlalu buta. Aku membiarkan waktu berlalu. Namun, itu tidak merubah apapun. Hanya menjadi semakin buruk. Hubungan ini, aku selalu melihatnya berakhir. Aku hanya pengecut, Jinyoung. Aku, apa yang harus kulakukan?" air mata menetes lagi.

"Sekarang kamu dimana, Yoonsil? Tenanglah, aku akan datang ke tempatmu!" tegas Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung-ah, percayalah padaku kali ini. Supaya aku punya keberanian. Pesanku, tolong bacalah."

"Yoon-ah... apakah kamu sungguh baik-baik saja?"

Yoonsil menatap ke depan, sebelum menutup teleponnya dia menjawab, "Iya, karena dia sedang berada di depanku saat ini."

"Yoonsil... kenapa kamu memintaku bertemu disini?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah terkejut.

Yoonsil berusaha tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya, "Aku sudah lelah, Jimin."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jimin berusaha menyangkal.

"Kau sudah mengerti, Jimin! Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Ini semua sia-sia."

"Apa, Yoon-ah? Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu."

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Jimin? Kamu tidak merasakan cinta. Selama ini semua hanya satu arah. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Dengarkan aku Jimin. Mari hentikan ini. Ya? Kumohon, Jimin.."

Dia menatap laki-laki yang berada di depannya dengan memohon, "Jimin, kumohon, biarkan aku pergi."

Kata-kata itu membuat Jimin semakin panik, "Yoonsil, tenang, tolong tenanglah sejenak."

"Tidak, Jimin. Kita tidak melanjutkan ini. Berapa banyak kebohongan yang ingin kamu buat lagi sekarang?" Yoonsil menegaskan.

"Jangan pergi, kamu tau aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu. Tenang saja, Yoon-ah, aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya," kata-kata yang terdengar ketakutan.

"Jimin, kalau dari awal kamu memang bisa memperbaiki semuanya, saat ini bakal tidak ada kebohongan."

Malam yang sudah datang kembali, hanya mereka berdua berdiri di taman yang sepi itu. Tempat itu lah yang menjadi saksi akan sebuah keruntuhan.

"Aku telah mencintaimu selama ini, Jimin. Aku pikir itu cukup," Yoonsil berjalan mundur.

Sebelum Jimin bisa berjalan maju, teleponnya berdering, sebuah panggilan dari atasnya. Tanpa sadar dia menjawabnya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, tapi dalam waktu singkat itu juga Yoonsil telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Dia menjawab telepon itu sebentar dan akhirnya menutupnya. Jimin berlari sangat kencang. Dia masih bisa melihat Yoonsil yang sedang hendak naik ke dalam sebuah mobil. Dia terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Dia berteriak untuk menghentikan langkah Yoonsil. Namun, usahanya tidak berhasil sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Yoonsil masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan pergi, Jimin masih berusaha mengejarnya dengan berlari.

"Yoon-ah," Jinyoung hanya bisa memanggil namanya, seorang wanita yang menangis di sebelahnya saat ini.

Dia menangis sambil tertawa, menyadari bahwa semuanya telah berakhir. Dia sudah menghentikannya.

Namun, di sana, seorang laki-laki terjatuh di atas tanah menyadari bahwa wanita yang dia cintai memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Entah itu bisa dikatakan sebuah cinta atau bukan.

 _Rumah yang terbuat dari kartu_

 _Rantai yang terlepas_

 _Rumah yang terbuat dari kartu_

 _Kita seperti orang bodoh_

END

* * *

From author :

Aku tau ketika kamu membaca cerita ini kamu masih terasa banyak kejanggalan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang hubungan mereka sebelumnya. Cerita ini akan memiliki prolog dan sequel. Ini hanya pembukaan yang panjang untuk House of Cards. Aku harap ini memberikan kalian banyangan tentang hubungan mereka walaupun hanya sedikit. Aku kan membuka cerita ini lebih dalam lagi untuk kalian. Aku memang bukan author yang sempurna, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menyempurnakan ceritaku. Aku harap kalian menyukai cerita ini dan akan memberikan banyak dukungan. Terima kasih.


End file.
